Lightning by the Sea
by uoduck
Summary: The Fishermen Kingdom requests reparations for the death of their king in the form of an arranged marriage. The new Queen Scales sends for her cousin, who is a halfblood in more ways than one. (Harry/Orm). Top Harry. Creature Harry. Slash.


AN: I do not own either HP or Aquaman.

One of my readers wanted another Harry/Orm so here it is! I had most of it already written on my computer so I just finished it up.

* * *

"We are going to have to do something about the Kingdom of the Fishermen," Mera remarked, tilting her head and looking at Arthur as they floated in the council room. Vulko kept an eye on them, his eyes narrowing in thought. "They're asking for reparations for Orm killing their king."

"Arranged marriages have always been used to bridge the gap between our kingdoms," Vulko remarked, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "I believe the late king had a sister, who herself had a son with one of the humans."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of another halfbreed like him. "Another hybrid?"

"Yes. I am not entirely aware of his status at the moment but given Orm's situation, I can call on the Fishermen Queen."

"I don't know if Orm would be amenable to the idea."

"You're King now. Besides, he did say he would do whatever it took to aid you," Mera offered, grimacing and then shaking her head. "He was willing to go to war with the surface."

"He's under house arrest now. Isn't that enough?"

"They want him punished," Vulko said. "As well as the other nobles at court right now. Everyone sees you as the rightful king now."

"I don't want… He's my brother," Arthur tried, floating over to the window to look out over the city of Atlantis. The Fishermen Queen was still in residence in Atlantis even now, three months after the big fight that had ended up with him being made king.

"Your brother who tried to start a war with the surface dwellers," Mera replied, her eyes narrowing. "It would have led to hundreds if not thousands of people dying. Even your mother would agree that this was a natural solution to our problem."

"Fine. I'll go ask him," Arthur said, sighing and turning to swim out of the council room.

* * *

Arthur hesitated before knocking on the door to Orm's rooms, swaying with the water for a minute before he heard his brother call out. The door slid open and revealed Orm standing by the floor to ceiling window opposite the door. The window looked out over just a portion of Atlantis, unlike the windows in the throne room and the council room.

"Arthur."

He floated through the doorway, heard it close behind him and hesitated, dropping his arms to his sides. He looked his brother over from the back, seeing his shoulders tense through the silver wetsuit he was wearing.

"What is it this time?" Orm finally asked, turning around to look at him, his eyes narrowed.

"The Fishermen Queen wants reparations," Arthur said, not seeing anything other than resigned obedience in his brother's body.

"She wants an arranged marriage then," Orm commented, taking a long breath and then sighing. "I'll accept it."

"Whoa! No one said you had to, bro."

"I take full responsibility for my actions, my king. I'll wed whomever she deems acceptable."

Arthur blinked. "So arranged marriage is common in Atlantis."

"Mera and I were an arranged marriage," Orm remarked, turning to look out the windows again. "Before you came, I was due to marry her."

Arthur's lips twitched up into a small grin and swam over to float next to his brother. "Mom will want to be here for the ceremony then."

Orm's shoulders curled even further and Arthur heard him suck in a tight breath.

"Did Vulko say who the Fishermen Queen wants me to marry? Is it some relative of hers?"

"Vulko just said that the Queen has a cousin, a son through her father's sister," Arthur offered. "He also said… that the Queen's cousin is a halfblood."

Orm nodded, staying quiet for a few minutes. "I remember my father saying something of the boy. King Ricou's sister disappeared during the same time our mother… had you. No one ever saw her again."

"You still want to… do this then, knowing that your future husband is… like me?"

Orm turned to look at him and frowned, his nose wrinkling. "I will accept my fate if you approve. You… turned out alright, didn't you?"

Arthur snorted and reached out to grasp Orm's closest shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. "I'm glad you feel that way."

* * *

Harry peered down at the box that had come in through his lawyer, carefully pulled it open.

"Harry, you look like there's a bomb in there," Ron teased as he stepped through the fireplace and into Grimmauld Place.

"It's fanmail," Harry retorted, glaring up at Ron. "So I saved the world. That doesn't exactly make me the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding UK."

Ron snorted and helped himself to a cup of tea, sitting down next to him. "I think your answer was in your words. You saved the world, mate."

"Yeah but I had help," Harry argued, elbowing Ron and dropping his head down to the table in defeat. "How's Hermione?"

"She's fine. It was a false alarm," Ron explained. "The baby isn't due for another month."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You saved her life yet again," Ron offered, smiling slightly. "No one else would have been able to swim through that giant wave that hit the coast. No one would object to you leaving off that glamor of yours, especially now that Voldemort is gone."

"In wizarding villages, sure," Harry said, inhaling deeply and sighing. "In the muggle world? I don't know."

"Have you ever thought of going down into the ocean to live with… your family?"

Harry shrugged at Ron's question, the letter from his mother flashing through his mind. After the war, he had found it in his mother's own vault within Gringotts, hidden away for him to find. His mother who had not been human at all but in fact a member of an ocean dwelling race called the Fishermen. Lillian, sister to a king, had been a member of that species and had met James Potter during a summer.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this… I'm dead. My son, I am so sorry I won't be able to watch you grow up and become the man I know you'll be but I would rather you live. I love you so much, Harry, and I loved your dad. James was human and a wizard and was able to make it so that I could walk on land. My people are called the Fishermen, a race of ocean dwelling folk who live deep in the ocean._

_You are a child born of a human and the Fishermen and I still marvel over your existence even as I write. You have an uncle and an aunt who are king and queen who will love you as their own. Ricou is my brother and if you ever need anything, you have but to ask it of him. The wizards have their own way about things and I adored the chance to live as one of them. The war though… I think it best not to tell anyone about your heritage and who you truly are. The wizards think us inferior but our lives are long and we take peace over war._

_I fought to give you a better life on the surface. Atlantis is… chaotic and more medieval than the surface. The books I left for you in the box should explain everything there is to know about Atlantis and my kingdom, the Fishermen._

_I love you, little fish, with all my heart._

Harry sighed and turned to look at Ron, opening his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" Ron asked, standing up and dropping his hand down to his wand.

"No…" Harry stood up, made sure his wand was tucked into a pocket, and walked through the kitchen, into the hallway and stopped at the door. He opened it, unsure what to expect and still not knowing the man and woman at the door.

The couple before him were dripping wet and they both had wetsuits on, like the suit that Harry had made for himself a few years ago. Grimmauld Place hadn't been around any body of water before the war but since then Harry had moved the whole building to be near the coast of England, near the shell cottage that had been a refuge to him and his friends during the war.

Grimmauld Place was now on the coast, a few feet away from the beach, and served Harry perfectly well.

The man was darker skinned than Harry was, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. His wetsuit was gold and green and he had a big golden trident in his hands. The woman was red haired and also had bright blue eyes, her skin lighter than the man's.

"Uhh…"

"Are you Harry, nephew of King Ricou?" The woman questioned intently, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah? Why? Who are you?"

"I'm called Mera and this is King Arthur of Atlantis. Your cousin requests your presence."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a minute to check on the house wards. Kreacher had died last month and he hadn't gotten a replacement for the elf so it was only him in the home. The wards were still working and his magic hadn't turned them away. Perhaps it was because they were like him? Or maybe…

"You're Xebellian, aren't you?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms.

Mera's eyes narrowed further but she nodded.

"That would explain it," Harry muttered, turning to look at… King Arthur. "Last I heard King Orvax was ruler of Atlantis."

"You've missed a lot."

Harry snorted and stood aside. "You might as well come in. Towels are by the door in case you want them. Ron!"

"Yeah?" Ron questioned, walking through the hallway and stopping just short of the entry room. "Who are they?"

"They're…" Harry trailed off, glancing to Arthur and Mera, watching as they toweled themselves dry. "They're friends."

Arthur grinned, his blue eyes lit with curiosity. "So you're a halfblood like me?"

"Like you? You're… half… Atlantean?"

Arthur nodded, raised an eyebrow. "How did your mother and father meet? The Fishermen are kinda…"

"They have tails, I know. My father… was a wizard," Harry explained, leading them into the kitchen. Ron stared at them with an open mouth before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go check in with the boss. See you later?"

"Sure. I'll send a patronus if my plans change."

Ron nodded and left through the fireplace, the way he came.

"Your father was a wizard?" Arthur asked faintly, watching as Ron disappeared into the fireplace. "There are wizards?"

"You didn't know?" Mera said, grinning and shaking her head in amusement. "There's a group of magic wielding surface dwellers."

"How come the world doesn't know?"

"We keep to ourselves," Harry remarked, shrugging. He sat down at the kitchen table, watched as Arthur sat down opposite him and Mera sat next to Arthur. "It's like Atlanteans or the Fishermen. There's even laws about it."

"Huh."

"So… what brings you here? I only check in with my maternal aunt and uncle every few months."

"King Ricou is dead," Arthur said. "Your cousin is now Queen of the Fishermen and wants you to meet with her."

Harry's eyes widened only a little bit, his heart skipping a beat. "Is my aunt Rina alive?"

"Yes, she's still alive," Mera said. "The king is the only one who died."

"Did this happen in the few days that the ocean deposited back the trash that was in it?"

"Yeah. It's a long story," Arthur answered, shrugging as he glanced around the kitchen. "Why don't you look… like a Fishermen?"

"Arthur!" Mera exclaimed, elbowing him. "You don't just ask why he doesn't look like one of the Fishermen."

Harry laughed at Arthur's frown. "I get my legs from my father and… well, I have a glamor on. I suppose if I'm to go back to the Fishermen kingdom with you guys, I can leave it off."

"Your cousin is in Atlantis for the time being," Mera offered.

"Is she alright? What actually happened last week?"

"I became King of Atlantis."

Harry blinked, stared at Arthur. "You can fill me in on the way. Let's go."

* * *

Arthur waded into the cold water of the Atlantic Ocean, turning to look at Harry as he followed. The man was as tall as him, with bright green eyes and wild black hair and he had a scar on his forehead, one that looked like a lightning bolt. Harry also had pale skin, skin that mirrored Mera's but he supposed that it was the glamor that Harry had spoken of. Before they had left the house, Harry had thrown on a wetsuit that was like Arthur's own, black in color and with blue sleeves that were shorter.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before whispering something under his breath. Light sprang from his fingertips and flew out, forming into a brightly colored, blue stag. The eerie animal loped around the three of them, whinnying quietly before stopping right in front of Harry, who smiled.

"Hey, Prongs. Just a message to Hermione. I'm gonna be unreachable for… at least a day or two. I'll be with my other… relatives so a patronus is the only thing you can reach me with."

The stag dipped its head down, its antlers bowing down as it pawed the sand and then took off at a gallop, vanishing on the horizon.

"Alright, I'll follow you two," Harry said finally, as he looked to them.

"You don't have a ship?" Mera questioned, as Arthur dove into the water.

"Nope. Didn't seem like I needed one. I've mostly kept to the surface."

"I don't have one either," Arthur remarked, as he watched Harry slip down into the water beside them.

Harry was graceful in the water, almost swimming like one of those elves in Lord of the Rings. He easily kept up with them, speeding through the water like he had been born in it and perhaps he had. Arthur didn't quite know how the Fishermen… worked, how they had sex but it sure looked like Harry was a normal human man.

They swam in silence for a few minutes, racing through the Atlantic Ocean and finally down to Atlantis, stopping at the ocean bridge that led into the city. Arthur hovered over the traffic of ships that were in line to get into the city, turning to look at Mera and Harry.

"I haven't actually been to Atlantis," Harry remarked, raising his voice a little.

"When I first saw it, it was amazing," Arthur said, shrugging.

"And now?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Now it's much more complicated than that," Arthur answered, shaking his head at the thought and taking off over the bridge.

The customs guards at the entrance waved him through easily and Arthur nodded at them as he swam into the city. Mera swam next to him and Harry floated behind them, clearly taking it in for the first time.

It had been amazing to look at the first time, beautiful and alien at the same time. Whales towed shipping containers while big turtles pulled sleds that carried passengers. Water based ships sped through the water, people on their way to work.

The palace stood in the center of it all, the tallest building in Atlantis overlooking it all. Arthur and Mera led the way, swimming around ships and animals, nodding to some Atlantean guards as they swam past on their sharks.

The big ship of the Fishermen Queen was docked behind the palace, as well as a smaller ship for the Xebellians. King Nereus had wanted to stay to see what would happen to Orm and so had many other people. Some of the nobles at court had even placed bets about Orm's punishment and Arthur had sent them away, knowing that Orm wouldn't like it.

"I suppose I'll see you later," Harry offered after a few minutes, hovering before the palace doors. "I know a Fisherman ship when I see it."

"Yeah. If you have some time later, maybe we could talk? I want to know more about you and your parents," Arthur said, shrugging at Harry's frown. "One halfblood to another."

"Sure. You're not going to make Little Mermaid jokes, right?"

Arthur snorted and shook his head. "Nope!"

Harry grinned and sped off through the water.

It had taken them fifteen minutes to get from the coast of England to Atlantis and as Arthur swam through the palace doors, he had already seen enough of Harry to decide. He didn't know much of Harry's history or much of wizards in general but he would be more than willing to see have Harry in his life now. And perhaps Orm would like him too.

* * *

Harry stopped outside the ramp up to the door of his cousin's ship, inhaled deeply and shed his glamour. His pale skin vanished and blueish green skin took its place. He hovered in the ocean for a minute, looking around at Atlantis before swimming right up to the door, placing his palm up against the security reader.

It scanned his palm, beeped once or twice before opening the door for him. Harry didn't pause at the door or at the guard at the door, nodding to him on his way to where his cousin and new Queen of the Fishermen was. Many of the Fishermen stopped to stare at him, their eyes widening at the sight of him.

As soon as he reached the command deck, he stopped and looked around at the various people crowding the area. There were many guards at the entryway and they didn't hinder his passing by as he swam towards his cousin.

"Scales? Aunt Rina?"

"Harry?"

Princess Scales peered around her advisors, her blue eyes widening and her lips twitching up into a grin. Her tail swayed under her and as she moved, the light from the ship glanced off her fins and made her scales sparkle. Her tail was not as long as her mother's or her father's had been but it would grow. Harry didn't have a tail but had more scales over his arms and legs to make up for it.

"Cousin!" Scales exclaimed, charging towards him easily.

Harry grinned and opened his arms wide, meeting her charge with one of his own. Her arms wrapped around him easily as they hugged, her tail hitting his legs with the force of it.

His aunt, Rina, followed her daughter and smiled softly at him, waiting until Scales was done before embracing him herself.

"What happened?" Harry finally questioned, as Rina and Scales pulled away.

"Let's talk in my council room," Scales whispered, gesturing to the bay doors that led off to another section of the ship. "Or at least the council room that used to be my father's."

"When's the coronation?" Harry asked, following Scales and Rina into the council room. The bay doors closed behind them and he heard guards station themselves at the doors, protecting their new queen.

"I'm planning it now," Rina replied, her green eyes softening as she studied him. "How's the surface world treating you? My husband always disliked the fact that the wizards claimed you after his sister died. We should have been the ones to raise you."

"I would have appreciated being here," Harry remarked, shrugging in thought. "Would have been better than where I spent my childhood."

Scales' eyes narrowed. "You defeated their dark lord?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't like it but I did. I've moved my home to be on the coast of England now," Harry explained. "It'll be easier for you to come visit me if you like."

"Yeah. I've never been on the surface."

Harry sighed, glancing to Rina. "I'm sorry to hear that Ricou died. What happened since my last check in?"

Scales looked to her mother and then frowned, her shoulders curling. "You met King Arthur?"

"Yeah. You sent him to get me. He seems… nice."

Scales' lips twitched up into a grin. "You should have seen him rise up from the ocean floor with the karathen. He even had charge of the Trench kingdom to fight for him."

Harry's eyes widened.

"He found and acquired the trident of Atlan," Rina explained.

"I figured that was it. It clearly has some magic in it," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Wizarding magic or not, it's powerful. I would have loved to see that battle."

Scales grinned before grimacing. "You heard of the giant waves that brought most of the surface world's trash to the surface?"

"My friend and I were in one of them," Harry replied hesitantly. "Whose idea was that?"

"It was Orm's."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Orm… as in Orm Marius? Prince Orm?"

"He took the throne after Orvax died and started to unite the kingdoms," Scales explained wearily.

"He wanted to become Ocean Master, didn't he?"

Rina nodded. "He and King Nereus of Xebel came to us to ask our allegiance. Ricou declined as is our belief and Orm killed him."

Harry nodded, glancing out the windows of the room and seeing the city of Atlantis around them. "A war with the surface world… would not end well. I've already seen too much of war to willingly enter another one."

"That is what Ricou thought and we believe in education, not violence."

"I can stay for your coronation, Scales, but what else did you want or need of me?" Harry asked, looking between the two women. He was older than his cousin by about 15 years, having hit his 32nd birthday just this past week. Scales was 16 years old, not an adult yet by Atlantean standards or surface standards, but she would make a good queen. She was definitely a better cousin than the one Dumbledore had stuck him with, better than the Dursleys for a family.

"I want reparations for Orm killing my father, your uncle," Scales stated, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "King Arthur agreed to a political match."

Harry blinked, his heart falling into his stomach at the thought. "An arranged marriage? With me? Marrying the man who killed my uncle?"

"You don't have to do it. We'll find another family who would be willing to."

Harry turned to look out the windows across from him, his eyes narrowing. "May I have some time to think about it?"

"You have an hour. We have to send word to King Arthur by the end of the day today," Scales said.

Harry nodded and swam over towards the floor to ceiling windows, letting his body fall down to the floor. He heard the door open and close behind him as his cousin and aunt left the room.

He wasn't in any kind of relationship on the surface world. No one had known about the real Lillian who had wed James before he had told Ron and Hermione about it before they had taken off on their horcrux hunt and had sworn them to secrecy. Sirius and Remus might have known but he hadn't had much time with either of them to ask. None of them had been down into the deep water like he had been and neither of them had met any of his relatives who lived in the sea.

Of course back in his fourth year, back in that graveyard, Voldemort had cast a spell at him that had broken right through his glamour. The Death Eaters had all laughed at him for his blue and green skin, had started talking of his heritage like they thought it was inferior to them. It was only after the war had ended that he had been able to discover his family in the Fishermen Kingdom and connected with Rina and Ricou and their daughter Scales.

After the war, his secret had spilled out and there had been a public backlash against him. Wizards and witches thought him inferior, thought him disgusting, even though he had saved the world. Umbridge had even seen him for who he really was, calling him a nasty halfblood. He was one of the folk who lived under the sea, the folk who had devolved to become one with the ocean.

Of course no one here knew or really cared about him as the boy who lived. Though people down here cared that he was a half blood, they kept quiet about it. Harry figured the sentiment would further die down with Atlantis' new king since Arthur was a half blood too.

Harry looked out through the windows, studying the city of Atlantis and made up his mind.

* * *

Arthur watched as his half brother stood before him, his eyes narrowed in thought. Orm was wearing the silver wetsuit that he had worn in their final fight, the suit that was threaded with purple, and no mask. His blond hair had grown longer since his imprisonment, brushed and loose about his shoulders.

"Are you sure about this, Orm? This ceremony doesn't have to be at the Ring of Fire. We could do it-"

"This is where most arranged marriages take place within Atlantis," Orm remarked quietly. "In addition to where challenges are held. Is mom…"

"Yeah, she's here. She'll be watching," Arthur said, gesturing to the door that would take Orm to the ceremony. "Thank you."

Orm nodded idly and turned towards the open door. "What did you think of him?"

"He's a wizard," Arthur replied.

Orm's shoulders curled inward at Arthur's words, his heart skipping several beats. "Wizard?"

"Half blood. His father was apparently a human and a wizard at the same time," Arthur explained. "His mother was King Ricou's sister."

Mera floated in through the door, sparing a glance at Orm. "It's time. The Fishermen Queen and her cousin have arrived."

* * *

Orm hovered in the water before the door, took a deep breath and swam out ahead of Arthur and Mera. The location looked the same as it had when he had challenged Arthur for the throne, the ring of lava bubbling around the stone platform in the center.

Atlanna stood outside of the ring of lava, on the edge of the hall. Her beautiful white wetsuit shined in the torchlight and her eyes were soft, narrowed. Vulko was right next to her, holding his lance in one arm, and the book of customs in his other. A long band of Atlantean fabric lay over his arm, vibrant green in color. He would be officiating the ceremony as a highborn official of Atlantis.

The Fishermen Queen stood by the door opposite him, with her mother by her side and her… cousin on her other side. Harry. Arthur had said his name was Harry, named so by his human father. Whereas the Queen and her mother had tails, Harry had legs and had the body shape of a normal human. Had it not been for the skin, Orm would have thought Harry was an Atlantean or perhaps from Xebel.

But the man had not an inch of pale skin, instead his body was covered in blue-green skin. The wetsuit that the man wore had short sleeves, baring the arms up to the elbows. He did have the scales that the Fishermen Queen or the former king had and he had a strange looking scar on his forehead, one that arched downward on his skin, its color a faint red. His green eyes were bright and narrowed as he looked around at the hall.

The young Fishermen Queen glared at him as he swam over the ring of lava and stood on the stone platform in the center of it, though her cousin merely had an apprehensive frown on his face. Harry swam over towards him, taking a wider berth over the lava and floated downward to land on the stone platform across from him.

Orm let out a quiet sigh as he studied his future husband, taking in his green eyes and black hair. It looked like the man had attempted to brush it back but had not made much of an effort, for it looked more than a little wild. None of the Fishermen had hair or at least the people that Orm had seen so he supposed Harry's had come from his father.

Harry's arms were loose at his sides as he floated in the water, his eyes narrowed a little in thought. Orm caught his eyes, meeting Harry's, and held them as he heard Arthur discussing the particulars with the Fishermen Queen.

"So you're the guy who sent all the ocean garbage back to the humans."

Orm dipped his head in a nod, staying quiet as he looked Harry over. "Yes."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "As far as opening maneuvers go… it wasn't that bad. Could have taken a few extra pointers but you drew my attention."

Orm blinked, his heart skipping a beat at the look in Harry's eyes. "You understand?"

Harry shrugged, lifting his shoulders and gesturing up, indicating the surface world. "I haven't lived with my mother's people for any great length of time but from what I've seen and learned from other sources, the pollution needs to stop. For our world, it needs to stop."

"_Our?"_

"I live on the surface," Harry remarked, taking a step closer towards him. "And I have family here. It's one world, not two separate worlds."

"Arthur said you are a wizard."

Harry's eyes darkened a little. "Yes. Now that… is a long story."

"We are about to have a lot of time together."

Harry snorted, turning to watch as Arthur, the Fishermen Queen and Vulko all swam over to them. Vulko took up a position in front of both of them, opening the book and raising an eyebrow towards Orm.

Orm nodded and turned to look at Harry, who nodded in return. "We're ready."

* * *

Harry watched Orm as King Arthur's vizier read through the traditional Atlantean ceremony, taking in the man's silver wetsuit and long blond hair. He had had to look twice at his future husband, wondering if there was a Malfoy or Black in the long line of Atlantean kings. Prince Orm Marius though only shared the hair of a Malfoy and Harry had no trouble distinguishing the man before him.

Orm's shoulders were loose and his blue eyes were bright though there was… a kind of emotion in them that Harry couldn't decipher. At least not yet. The man was tall, about as equal height as Harry was, and his skin was pale, matching Queen Atlanna's and Vulko's. Arthur's skin was darker but not by much, courtesy of his human father.

"Join hands and be bound as one," Vulko said, drawing Harry's attention back to the present.

Scales and Rina had told him of the Atlantean ceremony and that it did not differ very much from the Fishermen one.

Orm reached out his arm, the scales of his wetsuit shining in the firelight, and Harry extended his own arm. Orm sucked in a tight breath as their fingers touched and Harry raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he was warmer than Atlanteans were. Their eyes met again and Orm's eyes narrowed in thought. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the muted intrigue in those eyes, wondering what thoughts lay behind them.

He knew wizards and Atlanteans had a wary relationship. It had been widely known to be dangerous to go diving into the deep sea in this area, all because the wizards did not want to mix with an 'inferior' race. But Harry had learned differently over the past few years and traveling to the kingdom of his mother's people had opened his eyes.

Atlantis was not inferior and rather powerful.

Vulko stood before them and unwrapped the band of Atlantean fabric, binding it across Harry and Orm's wrists. The fabric was cool and smooth as seaweed and Harry idly wondered if a little seaweed had gone into the making of it. Aunt Rina had said that they used a green band in the Fishermen kingdom but a red one in Atlantis and Arthur had readily agreed to letting Queen Scales dictate some of the ceremony.

Harry met Orm's eyes and his world dwindled to the sight before him, their hands bound together. They stood in the center of the Atlantean Ring of Fire, whatever that meant, alone in their own circle. His skin and the magic underneath it tingled with awareness of the other man, the man that had just become his husband.

* * *

Orm stood still as the man opposite him stared, his eyes widening just a little. Harry, the cousin to the new Queen of the Fishermen kingdom, had just become his husband and Orm was cautiously intrigued. He wondered where Harry fit into the wizarding kingdom on dry land and wondered how good of a wizard he was.

He had read a few books when he was a child about the wizards but… then his mother had gotten 'exiled' to the trench. And his father had discouraged him from learning anything of the humans who dwelt on land. King Orvax had said that all wizards were inferior, that Atlanteans were far superior to any human.

Orm wondered where Harry's scar had come from and how the man had received it. The fingers within his flexed and he started a little, the unusual warmth from the half blood slithering into his own fingers. The marriage band was still wrapped around their wrists, keeping them tied together, and Harry looked at him, a hint of heat gathering in his eyes.

Orm settled even as a brief movement of the water around them pushed against the band and warmth gathered in his belly. He inhaled and let out a deep sigh, aware of the fabric keeping the two of them bound.

"You are now one," Vulko remarked, his voice jaggedly tugging Orm out of his thoughts. "Rise and swim together."

Harry blinked and Orm idly watched as his former vizier, now Arthur's, unwrapped the fabric. Vulko swam backwards and looked expectantly at the two of them before turning to look at King Arthur and Queen Scales. Atlanna looked on, her eyes narrowed, but peaceful. Orm turned away and focused on Harry, flexing his fingers and wrist.

"What does he mean… swim together?" Harry questioned quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Does he mean swim together… or the other kind of _swimming_?"

Arthur snorted quietly and Mera rolled her eyes. Orm's lips twitched up into a small grin and Harry returned his smile with one of his own, amused by his own words.

"He means we swim together for a time," Orm remarked, kicking his legs together to sway towards his new husband. "We swim and see how we fit together."

Harry's eyes narrowed and then he dipped his head in a nod. "Alright."

"Brother…" Arthur trailed off, his voice low with warning.

"I shall behave. Don't worry."

"I'll look after him," Harry offered, lifting his blue green shoulders in a small shrug. "They don't call me the Man Who Conquered for nothing."

Orm raised an eyebrow and Harry wrinkled his nose. "Long story."

The door behind them opened and Orm floated towards it, seeing Harry start to follow out of the corner of his eyes.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

Orm turned to look as his mother swam forward, speaking in a low whisper to his new husband. Orm sighed and looked at Arthur, who was in conversation with Vulko, and then swam towards the door to wait.

It wasn't long until the water around him moved and Harry came up beside him, his eyes bright.

"Your mother will wait for you," Harry remarked quietly, nudging his shoulder with one of his own. "You know for when you want to talk."

Orm closed his eyes before following Harry out through the door and out into the sea. Harry floated out in the water idly, his eyes closed for a minute before reopening them. "Is there a place you'd rather swim or…"

"Wherever you want to go."

Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright. We could go to my favorite beach? It's not too far away if we swim fast."

Orm dipped his head in a nod. "I have no objections."

"Orm, you are allowed to have… emotions," Harry said, something in his voice drawing Orm's gaze. "Whatever happened between you and your brother… Consider me a neutral third party. And I know we only just met."

"It is nothing." Orm swam ahead and waited for his husband to provide the direction.

"I may be a wizard and a half blood but I recognize… something in you that's familiar," Harry remarked, starting to swim east. East to Europe.

"Familiar? We are not alike."

"I lost my parents when I was roughly two years old," Harry offered as they began to swim. They swam at an easy pace through the bustling works of Atlantis, moving around huge whales that pulled cargo and giant turtles that carried people on their backs. "You lost… or thought you lost your mother when you were young."

"What were your parents named?"

"My father was the human, James Potter, and my mother, Lillian," Harry said, his shoulders lifting and then falling. They swam out through the gate of Atlantis and then stopped to hover over the road that led into the city.

Orm turned to watch the man as he paused, silence falling between them. It was a companionable silence though, not one that reminded him of the awkward silences between him and Arthur or him and his mother.

Harry eyed him for a moment and then sighed, put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Loudly. Orm's eyes widened and the gate guards turned up to look at them.

"Whatever did you do that for?"

"Calling my mount. Don't you have one?"

Orm stared at him, pondering the traditional marriage ceremony, and then whistled too. It was a few moments before they both saw big movements in the water, approaching them. His tylosaurus swam easily through the water, its big fins cutting steady through the rocking waves.

And… "What is that?"

"Nessie!"

The horse… creature whinnied and half loped and half swam through the water, right towards Harry. Harry shot forward to meet it halfway and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, burrowing his head into its seaweed mane.

Harry's mount was half horse and half fish and Orm had never seen anything like it.

"Nessie?" Orm echoed, stroking his own mount's thick hide. The tylosaurus leaned into him and turned aside to let him swing up onto its back.

"Yeah, you know. The loch ness monster… Nessie," Harry explained, as he pulled back a little, stroking the creature's head. "She's… uh… long lived but she's never been outside of the Scottish loch before so… I had to take her with me."

"Nessie."

"That's what everyone calls her," Harry offered, his lips twitching up into a smile as he swung aboard the creature's back. "And I mean everyone."

Orm stared at the creature and at Harry, who stared back.

His tylosaurus made a clicking noise, almost chirping, and… Nessie… whinnied back.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never heard of the Loch Ness Monster."

"I have never heard of the Loch Ness Monster."

Harry sighed dramatically, reached out to stroke Nessie's hide, and gestured north east. "Come on. You're no fun. Nessie here is a lot more fun than you."

"I can be… fun."

"Yeah? You want to race?"

"I have no idea where we are going."

"South coast of England. Here, if you don't mind…"

"If I don't mind what?"

"I can slip the directions into your mind."

"Wizards can do that?" Orm questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I had thought they were petty people."

Harry's nose wrinkled at his words. "Not all wizards can do that. I'm… more powerful than the average wizard."

Orm pondered the man's words, glancing to the beast, before nodding. "Very well. If we are to coexist… You may slip the directions into my mind."

Something brushed up against his mind, warm and safe, and then images floated to him. Images of where to turn and how far to go. Their destination was not too far, perhaps three or four miles away. He shivered at the touch and goose pimples rose up on his arms, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Orm stared at Harry, noted the fact that the man had not moved or spoken.

"We race."

Harry smiled, patted Nessie's neck. "Winner gets to kiss the loser!"

Orm's eyes widened and something within him hungered, for what Orm didn't know, and he moved his legs in just the right motion to communicate with his mount and they were off.

* * *

Nessie sped forward, using her powerful legs and fins to break the water around them. She whinnied joyfully underneath him and Harry whooped out, smiling widely as he felt Nessie's muscles contract and strengthen. He glanced to Orm's mount, the giant tylosaurus, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the prehistoric creature.

Orm himself was a sight to behold as they raced, their mounts speeding up and veering to avoid the various sea life around them. His blond hair was not pulled back but long enough to touch his shoulders and his eyes were bright, brighter than they had been during the ceremony. Orm Marius truly looked like a prince, gorgeous and fast and well built. He had his mother's hair, that much Harry had been able to tell.

Heat gathered in his belly and he grinned wider, urging Nessie onward.

* * *

Harry's mount reached out to touch her snout to the dock and his own tylosaurus touched the wooden post a second later. Orm turned to look at Harry, breathing heavily, and watched as Harry jumped out of the water and disappeared. The sun shone through the water and Orm shielded his eyes for a second before pausing at the edge of the water.

Orm hesitated for just a moment and then followed suit, his heart pounding in his chest, and Harry's voice echoing in his ears. _Husband._ He jumped out of the water as well and landed on the dock, facing Harry, as he acclimated to being out of the water. Harry who was dripping wet, smiling widely and Orm stalked forward.

Harry's eyes darkened and flashed before he closed the distance, reached out to curl his fingers at the nape of Orm's neck and tugged.

Orm let out a strangled sound as their mouths met, the taste of something unfamiliar on Harry's lips making him want more. Harry nipped at his mouth, brushing his tongue against his lips and Orm swallowed and opened his mouth, a sound leaving his throat at the sensation. Heat gathered within him and his cock straightened, blood rushing south.

His heart pounded in his chest as Harry squeezed his neck slightly, deepening the kiss until they both had to draw back to draw air.

"_More. Please_," Orm uttered, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him in even closer. He leaned his forehead against Harry's, blue against pale skin.

* * *

"Gladly," Harry whispered, his eyes on the taller post behind them as he curled his other arm around Orm's waist. Orm was cool, cooler than he himself was, and it made him shiver as he held the other man, the full blooded Atlantean. He nudged Orm backwards, his eyes catching a glimpse of Nessie and Orm's mount sniffing each other, until the man hit the tall post. Orm's eyes widened, his pupils blown with arousal.

He peered at the wetsuit Orm was wearing, the silver scales of it, and spotted a break in it. His husband was wearing a two piece wetsuit but then Harry was too and he slowly trailed his fingers over Orm's suit.

"You looked gorgeous out there," Harry whispered, reaching out to pull down the collar of Orm's suit and lick a wet line of kisses up Orm's throat.

Orm moaned and bucked into his hands, trembling underneath him. Harry grinned, watched as Orm swallowed, his blue eyes watching Harry's fingers trail down.

* * *

Orm shuddered and dug his fingers into Harry's back, his nails digging into the suit. Harry's hand had moved back to his neck and Orm arched into it as Harry's other hand trailed down. Heat followed and a moan tore itself from his throat as Harry cupped him through his suit. Drops of water dribbled down his forehead, saltwater from the sea, and Harry pressed into him for another kiss even as he stroked him.

Harry groaned in front of him as Orm bucked into him, feeling wetness between his thighs.

"What…" Harry trailed off, even as Orm nipped at the corner of his mouth.

"It is normal," Orm remarked, breathing hard and aching with need and Harry's hand moved away. "For us Atlanteans to have this easy."

Harry blinked and then his eyes flashed with what looked like hunger. His fingers moved and slipped between wetsuit and pale skin to stroke his cock and Orm moaned, arching into Harry's fingers.

"It's going to be fun then," Harry whispered, as his fingers moved, as he scraped his nails over Orm.

Orm yelled as his release came, his body trembling and his eyes closing. He slumped against the wooden pole behind him, breathing hard through it.

"You look a sight now. An Atlantean prince. Huh."

Orm opened his eyes blearily, pleasure still floating through him, and peered into Harry's eyes. The man's cock was still hard and Orm wondered if every part of the man was blue green. He slowly reached out, intent on pleasing the man before him and a strangled shout froze him to the spot.

"...Uh… Harry, mate… who is this?"

Harry blinked even as he didn't turn around, his eyes bemused but his skin pinkening up just the slightest bit. He dropped his forehead against Orm's, his hand still at the nape of his neck.

"Rain check on that hand job?" Harry whispered, a slight choked quality to his voice.

"Or perhaps I could use my mouth," Orm remarked equally quietly.

"Yeah?" Harry looked at him, his fingers squeezing his neck slightly. "This is perhaps the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"We're married."

"We can still be friends and be married at the same time. I bet you'd look beautiful on your knees… or bound at my feet," Harry whispered, meeting his eyes easily. "The way you reacted to the binding ceremony…"

Orm shuddered and heat gathered in his stomach again at the suggestion. Images flashed through his mind but he sighed. "Perhaps it would be better to introduce me to whoever these two humans are."

Harry sucked in a deep breath, took a moment to reach down and tidy up both their wetsuits before turning around. Orm took a step to stand beside his husband and eyed the two humans before them.

They both looked to be Harry's age and thus around Orm's age, perhaps in their late twenties. The young man had bright red hair and blue eyes while the woman had bushy brown hair and light eyes.

"Harry… what's going on?" The woman questioned, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Orm smirked and the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Hermione, Ron… meet my husband, Orm Marius. Orm, meet my friends, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley."

Orm watched as both humans froze, their eyes widening so much he thought they would fall out of their heads.

"Harry… what the fuck happened?"

"Uhhh… I got married?"


End file.
